


As I'm in the Mood to Break Pretty Things

by VerdantVulpus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Crowley wears WHITE, Gags, I feel so badly for that Beautiful Suit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Memes, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sneaky Aziraphale (Good Omens), Spanking, everyone IS consenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantVulpus/pseuds/VerdantVulpus
Summary: Aziraphale had dressed Crowley up exactly as he'd liked and the demon was exquisite to behold, exactly what the angel expected. He had been planning this night for the better part of a month. Tonight he tricked the demon into being his pretty plaything, and he planned on making the most of it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	As I'm in the Mood to Break Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> No beta this time, so please be kind.
> 
> This was written for a meme prompt. I'm no expert in safe bondage and the like so don't use this fic as any example of safe play.

"I'm here, Angel," the demon barked on his way in the shop. "Let's get this over with."

Aziraphale glanced at his pocket watch and felt a wave of fondness that the demon had made it in time. He bit his lip in anticipation but wasn't ready to come out of hiding in the back room just yet. He'd been planning tonight for months and now that it was here the angel was shocked by his level of excitement. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to see the demon in _the suit._

He'd seen the suit already of course, he's the one who had had it made, and pestered Crowley into attending two seperate fittings. He'd stayed outside the room, wanting to savour the moment. This moment. And it didn't disappoint.

The bespoke suit was gorgeous, a credit to Savile Row, but on Crowley it was sublime. Crisp layers of cotton, satin and silk, lines so sharp they could cut, exquisitely tailored to compliment the demon's long slender frame. The fabrics were the darkest, truest black Aziraphale had seen in a suit, giving the impression that Crowley had been dipped in ink. The only spots of colour were the blood red of his silk tie and pocket square and bright copper of his artfully styled hair. Aziraphale drank the sight in, breathless. It was perfect. Such a shame what was going to happen to that suit. But then, that's why Aziraphale had ordered two.

Crowley was fiddling with an onyx cufflink, swearing under his breath before looking up and shooting Aziraphale a furious look.

"You're not even ready!" He growled, "you've been talking my ear off about this bloody gala for a month, all but threatening me with divine execution if I was late or had a stitch out of place and you're --"

"Next week," Aziraphale interrupted. Crowley shut his mouth with a click, his face a mask of utter incomprehension. "And yes, I will be extremely angry if you are late. I've been looking forward to this event, as you said, but it is next week."

"You said it was _tonight_ !" Crowley bellowed. He _had_ told Crowley that. The demon would have known he was lying if he ever bothered to look at their calendar as Aziraphale had been telling him so really this was on Crowley.

"Look at you, darling," Aziraphale breathed, taking in the demon’s appearance again tip to toe. Crowley was angry but the angel knew he was also vain and completely undone by praise. 

"Crowley you are the most gorgeous creature in all creation. You have been tempting me in every single outfit you've ever worn but _this_ ," Aziraphale's mouth began to water and he licked his lips, knowing his voice was thick with lust. "This is everything I’d hoped for."

Crowley's face was still pink, but the ginger brows were high on his forehead and he gulped. The flushed cheeks were due to a very different reason now. Aziraphale circled him appreciatively, then slowly crowded him into the back room. The demon grinned, thinking he'd cottoned on to what was going to happen. Aziraphale grinned because he had no idea.

They'd discussed it before. Many times in fact, Aziraphale being a stickler for rules and wanting to be absolutely certain he understood Crowley's fantasies and limits perfectly.

But this wasn't going to be only Crowley's fantasy. Aziraphale had been planning this to the tiniest detail and he found that he wanted…well, he wanted this more than he thought he would.

He lifted his manicured fingers and snapped, switching Crowley's colour scheme to its chromatic opposite. Crowley made a noise consisting purely of astonished vowles as he suddenly found himself adorned in the purest white, with soft sage green silk accents instead. Even his nail lacquer was now a creamy white. Only his hair and dark glasses remained untouched by the colour reversal. Aziraphale wouldn't change them for the world. 

But Crowley in white! Aziraphale had tried to picture it and now oh! His imagination hadn't done it justice. Crowley in white was _doing things_ to Aziraphale.

*****

Crowley was beginning to wonder what the hell he had gotten all trussed up for when he saw the heat in the angel's eyes and inwardly smiled. That cunning bastard. 

_I guess everybody_ does _love a sharp dressed man._

Crowley was happy to play along if that was the case, preening under the praise even as he let himself be backed into the other room. Of course, his expectations skidded sideways when Aziraphale snapped him into a garish snowy abomination. He made a noise of horrified disgust.

"No!" he yelped, but he wasn't sure if he was admonishing the angel or just trying to deny his current reality. He tried to snap the suit back to rights but Aziraphale held firm to the miracle. Crowley shook his arms out in an unconscious attempt to relieve himself of all the whiteness. Aziraphale slid into his space, practically purring with smug glee.

"Now this is better than heaven," Aziraphale gasped, running his hands over Crowley's milky white jacket. "You're exquisite, Crowley, an absolute vision! I've always wondered but...oh, you're stunning, my love. You are the most beautiful thing."

Crowley continued to sulk a little, but decided he'd allow this (in the privacy of the shop's backroom) but only because it was making Aziraphale so happy. 

“This soft green,” the angel cooed, fingering the silk tie suggestively. Crowley schooled his face into an impassive mask, trying not to let on how hard he was getting under Aziraphale’s scrutiny. “So delicate,” the angel whispered, as his hands drifted over Crowley’s shoulders, “so pretty.” Crowley swallowed a whimper, and Aziraphale took a step back to admire him again. He closed his eyes to block out the scorching admiration in that gaze, trying desperately to get his corporation under control. That’s why he missed it when Aziraphale’s loving expression first morphed into something much more sinister. Something in the air changed, a powerful wave of lust that made Crowley open his eyes again, gaping as the angel now held a pair of black leather cuffs and a gag.

“How fortunate for me,” the angel rasped. “As I’m in the mood to break pretty things.”

“Hhhrmm...Yeeerrr...Zerrmmphh…” Crowley uttered as his corporation immediately malfunctioned, his knees giving way into a wobbly slow collapse of gangly limbs. He sat awkwardly on the rugged floor, his breathing already laboured, shock and arousal slowing his reflexes down like a flood of treacle. 

_This_ was the plan? They’d talked about it sure, but the angel never seemed interested. The questions he’d asked had felt purely academic, even as Crowley insisted over and over he’d love to be surprised with a dominating power play.

_“I’d love it, Angel, really,”_ he had promised. _“To have you take me apart unexpectedly, fuck me inside out. Leave me screaming for it…”_ And Aziraphale had shrugged, noncommittally and asked how safewords would even work with a gag in place as if he found the whole notion appalling. The. Absolute. Bastard.

Aziraphale crossed the floor in three steps and latched onto the front of the demon’s suit, balling his fist in layers of white and sage, easily hauling Crowley up and pressing him face-forward into the wall. Aziraphale chuckled as he removed Crowley’s glasses and tossed them aside, easily restraining the demon. Crowley squirmed and muttered, trying to get free. That was always going to be part of the act. A little struggling to make it sweeter.

“Now, is that any way for a good boy to act?” Aziraphale chided. “I don’t think so.”

Crowley stilled. Aziraphale waited, inhaling Crowley’s scent, letting the demon get his bearings. After a moment he loosened his grip on Crowley’s neck, stroking the skin there gently. Crowley slowly relaxed, letting Aziraphale soothe him. It was obvious that the angel was still trying to decide if Crowley wanted this, to give up control to anyone. 

“Not feeling particularly worried here, Angel,” Crowley smirked, all bratty swagger again. “Are you sure you planned for this? Because I’m pretty sure I specified some rougher treatment than a light petti— _shit!”_ his teasing was cut short by strong fingers twisting in his hair and yanking his head back firmly.

“Right,” Aziraphale murmured. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” He released his handful of hair and resumed stroking his fingers along the demon’s collar.

Crowley swallowed and nodded and backed away from the wall slowly. Aziraphale shadowed him, still toying with his neck as they climbed the stairs to the upper floor. In the bedroom, Aziraphale spun Crowley into the wall again. Crowley was definitely guilty of slamming Aziraphale into a wall or two but at least he didn’t shove the angel in face-first!

The sound of tearing fabric was louder than Crowley remembered. Aziraphale yanked the jacket off harshly, nearly popping the demon’s shoulder in the process. The necktie was hastily undone and flung to the side. The waistcoat and shirt were doomed by their buttons, falling away from Crowley in shreds. 

“Gorgeous,” Aziraphale growled against his ear, making his shudder in pleasure. “You’re so damned gorgeous.” Crowley’s belt was unfastened by deft fingers before being roughly pulled off his hips, with a soft zipping hiss and several torn belt loops. The trousers made their peace after seeing what happened to the shirts and barely argued while being turned into expensive rags. A snap sounded crisp behind his head and Crowley sank half a centimetre when his shoes and socks suddenly vanished.

“Colour.” Came the harsh demand behind him.

“The lushest most verdant gr—” Crowley started to joke.

“Get on the bed.”

Crowley snapped to attention and climbed onto the bed. Hearing that dark voice made his knees weak. If Aziraphale always sounded like that when he played like this, Crowley would do just about anything. That voice was irresistible.

“Roll over,” Aziraphale murmured when Crowley laid down on his back. Crowley did so immediately, happily stretching his hands up over his head. While he moved, Aziraphale stripped off his own clothes and tossed a small bottle of lube onto the blanket. Then he picked up the demon’s belt and climbed onto the bed beside him. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley moaned plaintively as the angel bound his hands together and fastened them to the headboard. The cuffs had been discarded, and somehow the angel using his belt just made this so much better.

A hot, slick tongue traced the demon’s spine. “I want to taste you, all over.” 

And the bloody bastard _did_ , while Crowley writhed and swore. Every drag and flick of tongue sent another pulse of heat to the demon's hips. Every sucking kiss made him more desperate. When Aziraphale reached the soles of the demon’s feet, he nipped each lightly, while Crowley tried to keep himself from fucking the bed. 

“For Fuck’s sakes Angel,” Crowley growled, “Get the fuck on with it already!”

“That’s enough talking, I think,” Aziraphale stated in that dark voice. The demon’s teeth suddenly bit into leather as a gag formed over his mouth. He moaned and cackled, muffled as it was, just to egg the angel on.

Aziraphale stroked one hand over the demon’s smooth buttocks, as Crowley wriggled, trying to convince Aziraphale to move. That was when the angel struck, raising his hand and slapping it down quickly. He hit hard enough to warm the skin, but not hard enough to cause any pain. Crowley gasped and thrust back, trying to get closer to that hand.

“Like that, do you?” Aziraphale asked as he slapped at the demon again. Crowley groaned and nodded, aching into the hot palm. He loved it. He wanted more.

Aziraphale obliged, smacking the demon softly until both cheeks were pink and hot. He finished up that particular exercise by washing the tender flesh with his tongue as Crowley swore into his gag. He kept demanding more, incomprehensible behind the strip of leather over his mouth. 

Several times the angel let up, watching him until the demon would give a hasty thumbs up and then the sensations would continue apace. Finally Aziraphale placed his hands on the insides of Crowley’s knees and pushed the demon’s legs up and apart, forcing Crowley’s arse high in the air, exposed. The demon shouted with elation, desperate for a good hard coring. 

Instead Aziraphale lay down on his back and wormed his way underneath him as Crowley gasped in surprise, hastily widening his knees to accommodate the angel.

Aziraphale’s tongue swiped at one hard nipple before he took it between his plush lips, ravaging the little nub of flesh while Crowley whined. Warm hands slid over his shaking body, lightly scratching over his sharp hip bones, before digging strong fingers into the flesh of his arse. Crowley was desperately hard, leaking continuously against the angel’s soft belly.

He lost the battle of wills against his libido and began to thrust against the angel below him as much as he could, whimpering against his gag as he tried to beg with his body for Aziraphale to touch him. The angel ignored him, taking his bloody time as he nibbled and sucked his way down Crowley’s chest and sides, leaving a trail of dark love marks in his wake.

Just when Crowley decided that Aziraphale was going to pay dearly for this (right after Crowley got out of this fix) the angel’s mouth closed around the demon’s cock and sucked. Hard. Crowley shouted loudly and bucked forward, his orgasm clawing its way out of his body to fill Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale rode out Crowley’s climax, letting the demon thrust freely into his mouth. 

Crowley barely managed to keep himself from falling on top of Aziraphale. He’d just shot his brains into Aziraphale’s mouth. A cool hand stroked his back, soothing him as he returned to earth.

Aziraphale didn’t wait for Crowley to recover before starting again on the demon. Crowley was still gasping for breath around the gag when the first cool, slick finger penetrated his body, its passage made easier by his relaxed state. Still, he jumped a little, the cold gel a shock to his heated skin. Aziraphale nuzzled Crowley’s belly before glancing up at where Crowley’s head hung down, watching him with unfocused eyes. The demon nodded and Aziraphale grinned wickedly.

Crowley tucked his face into his arm, so the angel wouldn’t see him roll his eyes at himself. His mind was still muzzy from coming and he was already getting excited again. Of course, he was a demon made to perform temptations, and Aziraphale was _Aziraphale_. So maybe it made sense that he’d be responding to the thorough ministrations, his cock hardening again as he panted into his gag.

Aziraphale was relentless and thorough, taking his time slowly sucking marks into Crowley’s skin, biting hard enough to make the demon jump and writhe every time his swearing became too apparent. All the while those slick fingers were at work, stretching him two, three, four at a time, milking his prostate until Crowley was hard and dripping again. That was when Azirphale sucked the demon’s bollocks into his hot mouth and kept them there, laving the soft skin with his tongue.

Crowley was balanced on the head of a pin. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t stay still. He writhed, rubbing his wrists raw against the belt, and that subtle burn undid him and he came again, shouting into the gag and no doubt making a mess of the angel under him. His cock had been pressed against Aziraphale’s forehead and Crowley was mortified to think what had just become of those soft blond curls.

The angel had gone very still, releasing Crowley’s bollocks from the soft wet prison of his mouth. Crowley was gasping around the gag, and even though he knew he didn’t need to breathe, the leather was becoming unbearable. He snapped his fingers to do away with it, needing his voice.

“Sorry,” he wheezed. “Angel, You okay?”

There was movement below him as Aziraphale wiped his fingers on the blankets and snapped. Crowley flinched but didn’t notice anything overtly different. The angel moved again and Crowley realized all the slick mess had been miracled away. Obviously it had been untenable for the angel. He chuckled to himself and that was, it turned out, a mistake.

“That was unfortunate,” Aziraphale growled. “You’ve made a mess of my plans.”

“And your hair,” Crowley sniggered, because he was an idiot who just couldn’t control his mouth.

“Hmm,” the angel hummed, and without seeing his face, Crowley wasn’t sure how much trouble he was in. Aziraphale crawled out from under him, and kept his back turned, Crowley craned his head around as far as he could, trying to watch the blonde. Aziraphale wasn’t moving, just sitting on the bed behind him, ignoring him as he remained half suspended by his wrists, arse in the air, trembling with neglect. A soft sound of a page turning and Crowley moaned. Aziraphale was fucking _reading_!

“If you’re going to pout, I’ll just untie myself, shall I?” Crowley hissed at him.

“You could, but you’ve already done away with your gag and my plans to pound you through that headboard until you screamed for God,” Aziraphale was using _that voice_ again, and Crowley shocked himself by starting to get hard again already. “Do you really want to displease me further?”

Crowley didn’t. He really really didn’t.

“Is... _not_ displeasing you an option at this point?” he asked nervously. Aziraphale turned to look at him, his plump lips a serious line.

“Tell me you want to please me,” he demanded.

“I do,” Crowley whined immediately. “I’m sorry. You know what I’m like. I’m always running my mouth.”

“Do you want to please me, Crowley?”

“Yes. Yes, Angel.” Crowley swallowed hard. “I want to please you.”

“Will you be good from now on?”

“So fucking good, Angel,” Crowley gasped, wondering how he could be this hard again. “I promise.”

Aziraphale watched him with an intense considering gaze. Finally he set the book down and joined Crowley on the bed, smiling at the way the demon struggled against the bonds trying to press kisses against his cheeks and neck. Aziraphale captured his mouth then and kissed him so sweetly that it was a particularly rude shock when Crowley found his face shoved hard against the headboard. A stinging slap connected with his back side and Crowley jumped.

“Colour.”

“Green” Crowley croaked at once. The strikes came again and again, warming his skin and making him moan against the wood pressed to his cheek. It was harder this time and it felt incredible.

“Fuck me, Angel, please,” he begged.

“No.” Aziraphale answered, but his fingers were teasing at his entrance again. Crowley gasped when a miracle suddenly flooded his insides with slick. It was a strange, incredibly pleasant filling sensation, followed by an obscene gush of lubricant sliding down his legs.

“What the—” Something large and hard circled his entrance, and slid inside and Crowley gasped again. It was _cold_! He writhed closer to the headboard, trying to get away from the frigid length.

“Colour,” Aziraphale barked again.

“Uh, Green” Crowley stuttered, his brain slowing to a crawl.

“I’m going to turn this to the lowest setting now. Are you ready?”

Oh fuck, That was the vibrator? Why was it so fucking cold? Was it in the freezer? The cold was giving way to the heat inside him, making everything suddenly feel tighter, wetter. Crowley groaned.

“Are you ready?” Aziraphale repeated and his tone was colder than the plastic breaching Crowley’s body.

“Yep! Ready! All good!” Crowley squeaked. The toy began to move inside him and he grit his teeth, shouting Aziraphale’s name in astonishment when the angel thrust it in deep. The toy slid out and was thrust back in hard. The third time the vibration increased and so it went several more times until Crowley came, bellowing expletives and shooting a small burst of spend against his stomach and the headboard. Once again, Aziraphale soothed him through it, all kind words and gentle touches.

But the angel hadn’t fucked him yet, and that was the plan. Crowley had come three times already and he knew Aziraphale wasn’t done with him yet.

“Angel,” he sighed, leaning into the hot mouth, sucking a wine red mark into his neck. “Tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything. I’ll do anything.”

“You look so pretty when you come, dear,” Aziraphale smirked against his flushed skin. “How many times can you do it for me, do you think?”

Crowley groaned. He knew deep in his black shriveled heart that he’d come as many times as the angel wanted, spurred on by his infernal nature and Aziraphale’s simple command. He only wanted Aziraphale’s pleasure now though. He wanted to please. There was no mockery now. No cackling. Just a demon tied to a headboard, covered in his own drying spend and desperate to pleasure his bastard of an angel anyway he could.

“Please,” he begged.

“Please, what, dear?” Aziraphale trailed his lips lightly down Crowley’s spine.

“Tell me what you want, Angel, I’ll Ah! — _Angel_!”

Aziraphale spread Crowley’s arse roughly, licking a thick strip from his bollocks to the cleft before commencing an absolute feast against the demon’s already prepared hole. Crowley bucked his hips back, twisting his spine, unsure if he was trying to get closer or farther from the hot mouth torturing him so wonderfully. It just went on forever as Crowley gasped and whined and moaned trying to hold on until he was coming _again_ , a fresh coat of white splattering over the dried stripes on his stomach. _Fuck,_ he thought just before his body betrayed him, giving over to the waves of pleasure and release. _I am a poor showing for demons tonight._

Aziraphale growled behind him, reaching up to untie the belt from the headboard so that Aziraphale could lift Crowley up and onto his lap. Aziraphale reached down and positioned himself, letting Crowley sink down on him.

Crowley arched his back, striking Aziraphale’s shoulder with his head. “Yesss!” He moaned as he was slowly filled. Aziraphale responded by lifting Crowley’s still-bound arms over his head, letting them loop around Aziraphale’s neck. Crowley used his new position as leverage, lifting himself up and sinking back down onto Aziraphale. 

“You’re so good, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered into his ear. “So good for me darling. I adore you when you are wrecked like this, love. You’re gorgeous. You’re perfect.”

Crowley moaned, open mouthed (and possibly drooling a little) as Aziraphale grabbed his hips and held him firmly down on the angel’s erection. He tried to move, desperate to please his angel, but Aziraphale’s grip was like iron, so Crowley waited instead as Aziraphale continued to whisper sweet words against his neck until his eyes started to roll back.

“You can come for me again, can’t you darling?” Aziraphale insisted. “You’re so good, dear, So strong. I know you can do this for me, won’t you?”

Crowley whimpered, but nodded. His cock twitched and stirred and Aziraphale finally lifted the demon, moving _just so_ , and Crowley gasped, repeating the motion, the thrust and twist and grind that he knew they both loved. He was so slick and hot, driven nearly to exhaustion and yet unable to stop. Crowley was so fucking horribly in love and, shit shit _SHIT_ it felt so good.

“Harder, please!” he shouted. “Come on, Aziraphale! Break me like you promised!”

Aziraphale groaned, and he unlooped Crowley’s arms from his head and let him fall forward, his face in the blankets as he gripped the demon’s hips again tightly and drove himself in hard. Crowley was so worked up now he actually screamed and bucked back, forcing Aziraphale to grip him tighter, to hold him still until Crowley felt fully and wonderfully _used._

Aziraphale snapped his hips almost cruelly, driving himself against Crowley’s prostate with every thrust and drag as the demon gasped encouragement and pleas.

“Come on Come on Come on...”

Aziraphale draped himself over Crowley’s trembling body, puffing ragged breaths in his ear, directly into his brain, as the angel used him to chase his pleasure. He was close, Crowley could tell by the stuttering breaths and broken moans, the chaotic snap of those strong hips. Aziraphale reached between the demon’s legs, grabbing his erection in a firm grip. With a harsh growl, Aziraphale thrust deep into Crowley and came, fisting the demon in a frenzy to bring him along. Crowley froze as his body convulsed one last time, ecstasy blending with oblivion as the combined effects of the evening’s activities took their toll on him. 

“That’s it, my love,” Aziraphale gasped into his neck, his touch turning soft and gentle now, holding Crowley to himself as the demon shook, finally properly shattered as the angel intended. Aziraphale gently rolled the quivering mass of limbs on to his side, snapping his wrists free of the tangled belt.

The angel lifted one bruised wrist and kissed the raw flesh, slowly rubbing the circulation back into the joint before doing the same with the other. 

“Hhhhnnggg” Crowley muttered. “Ngghk?”

“Shh,” Aziraphale soothed as Crowley slowly tried to glue his brain back together.

“Hhhappy?” Crowley asked, half whisper, half hiss.

“Very,” the angel assured him. “So happy, darling. Are you all right?”

“Hhrrrnnggg” he said again, nodding. His tongue wasn’t working yet. Words would have to wait. He managed a weak thumbs up before he gasped and shivered. Aziraphale pulled a heavy blanket over them both and continued to softly massage Crowley’s sore arms. Crowley wriggled into the angel’s warmth, (it wasn’t snuggling. Demons don’t snuggle, even after being completely obliterated by angel sex). He smiled drunkenly as Aziraphale kissed his damp hair, and stroked his cheek. He slid into a deep slumber as Aziraphale held him and told him he was beautiful. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
